The Caulfield Twins (Life is strange AU)
by RinkuWolfe207
Summary: Maxine and Maximus are the prime example of close twins. They've lived in Seattle for 5 years, before returning to their birth place, Arcadia Bay. They would meet Chloe, and will discover dark secrets hidden within Arcadia Bay, all the while searching for Chloe's missing friend Rachel Amber.


Warning: Curse words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, if I did there would've been a happy ending.

 _Monday: Blackwell, 2:00 P.M._

"Get back here Maxine!" Her twin yelled, chasing after her.

"Never, Maxi _mus_!" Maxine yelled back, emphasizing the last part of his name. She ran through the halls, bumping into a few people before making it outside, only to be tackled by her twin onto the grass.

"Get off Bro!" Maxine yelped, her side bag pressed uncomfortably against her stomach.

"Only when you take back what you said!" Her twin smirked, sitting on her back.

"Neva!" Maxine yelled, struggling to push him off of her. She was extremely glad she didn't have her polaroid camera in her bag, otherwise it would've been smashed.

"You don't mock BTS when I'm around!"

"Too bad! I'm a mocker!" Maxine retorted.

"This means war sis!" Her brother began poking her sides, eliciting slight laughter.

"No! Yo-" Her laughter cut her off"-u jerk!"

"C'mon take back your treacherous words!" Her twin said dramatically, still poking her sides.

"No!"

"I can do this all day!"

"No yo-you can't! You have c-class!" Maxine struggled to say through her laughter.

"I'll skip!"

"Damn it!" Maxine giggled into the grass. "Get off you sumo!"

"No! Take back your evil words." Her brother stopped poking her sides, allowing her to catch her breath.

"...Fine." Maxine sighed in resignation. "I take them back."

"Good. Now _I'm_ gonna run." Her brother got off her back and sprinted off.

Maxine sat up, dumbfounded, only to realize the lack of weight in her right blue sweater pocket. "Get _back_ here!" Maxine stood up and took off running after him. "Give me my phone!"

Her fingers raised the final poster against the wooden board, and placed tape on it's edges to keep it there.

Chloe Price sighed deeply, heart heavy.

The word 'MISSING' on the poster was what she hated the most.

'Rachel Amber'

'Age 19'

The punk hated the posters with a burning passion. She wanted to burn them, but they were necessary if she ever hoped to find her friend, her _Angel._

Six months. It had been six months since Rachel disappeared.

And her life had gone downhill. Step-douche wanting to know where she was at, the fights, the arguments. Her mother not being able to support her, being all caught up in her job at Two Whales.

Every second was one where she hoped she would receive a call, that someone spotted Rachel, or had any information over her.

...But nothing. And her hope had started dwindling a month ago.

She caught a flash of red from the corner of her eye. She turned her head only to see a guy in a red sweater get tackled by someone in a blue sweater a couple feet away.

Chloe looked on, feeling her despair diminish and amusement taking its place, before noticing a phone near her feet.

The guy in red must've tossed it before the one in blue tackled him.

Picking it up, she noticed the blue case. _'Hmm, maybe it belongs to the one in blue?'_

Chloe walked over to them, where they were play fighting.

She could hear snippets of their conversation.

"...jerk..." She heard a female voice.

"...have it..." And a panicky male voice.

She stood about five feet away, watching the one in blue jab at the guy in red.

"Hey! This yours?!" Chloe called out, the two stopping and looking over at her. A pair of blue eyes, and a pair of red eyes, locked onto hers.

Chloe was inwardly shocked as to how damn _identical_ they looked. If they had been wearing the same clothes and the same gender, she'd thought that they were the same person.

But there were some differences. The eyes being the main one, the clothes too, and their hair was _slightly_ different.

The girl, the one with the blue sweater, stood up and took the phone. "Yeah, it's mine. This little jerk took it from me. Thanks." She shot Chloe a grateful smile.

The guy scoffed from where he was sitting on the grass. "I'm taller than you."

"By two inches!"

"Still taller than you!" The guy smirked mockingly.

 _'Siblings. Definitely.'_ Chloe thought watching them bicker. ' _Or twins_?'

"Who are you two anyway? I haven't seen you two around Blackwell." Chloe asked, inwardly slapping herself. She usually didn't bother talking to people. To ask them their names was simply odd.

They looked embarrassed. The guy stood up, extending a hand to Chloe who shook it. "I'm Max. And this is my -"

"Why don't we just tell her our full names, Bro?" The girl sighed, and Chloe noticed a light blush on her face.

The guy grimaced, before grumbling, "Fine. I'm Maximus."

"And I'm Maxine, we're twins." Maxine grumbled as well, crossing her arms.

Chloe couldn't stop the slight chuckle from escaping her. Maximus and Maxine?

"Hilarious. I know." Maximus deadpanned, red eyes unamused.

Maxine scratched her head, smiling sheepishly. "Apparently our parents had thought it'll be cool if we had similar names."

" _Stupid_ names, but you gotta admit, it's hilarious when we prank people." Maximus smirked, red eyes full of mischief, elbowing Maxine.

Maxine snickered. "Especially since we have the same nickname."

Chloe wondered what type of pranks they pulled off. Considering that they looked extremely similar, perhaps they tricked people into thinking they were each other.

"What's your name?" Maxine asked once she stopped snickering.

"Chloe. Chloe Price." Chloe smirked confidently.

"You go to Blackwell?" Maximus asked, noting Chloe's clothes, and a little bit of a tattoo on her right arm. _'Probably not.'_ Maximus thought.

"Nope. I'm too cool for Blackwell." Chloe said smugly.

Maxine raised an eyebrow. "...Expelled right?"

Chloe was inwardly shocked, but kept a calm face. "What makes you say that Max #2?"

Maximus snickered, red eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Why am _I_ Max #2?" Maxine grumbled to herself, before answering Chloe, "1: You look like a punk. 2: I haven't seen you in any classes nor on campus before. 3: ...I _may_ have read your file." Maxine finished sheepishly.

"My file?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maximus also raised an eyebrow. "When, sis?"

"When I was sent to the principles office for cursing at Nathan." Maxine scowled. "Principle Wells thought it was _wise_ to leave me in his office for an hour while he dealt with something. It's simple, I snooped."

"Raising that sneak skill?" Maximus smirked.

Maxine grinned at him before turning to Chloe, "Yep. I accidentally saw your file, I couldn't help but read it, sorry."

Chloe just shrugged. "Doesn't matter any more."

"Okay...But seriously, 1.7?" Maxine asked. Both girls knew she was referring to Chloe's GPA.

Chloe just smirked and shrugged.

"Wells seriously left you in his office for an hour?" Maximus asked incredulously.

"Yeah, amazing principle, right?" Maxine said sarcastically. "But I _did_ find dirt on Nathan."

Chloe's expression brightened. "Really, what did you find?"

Maxine's expression darkened slightly. "The asshole has a spotless record, but on Wells computer, everything's there. Secret probation, theft, death threats and a creepy drawing with words, and the name Rachel in it." Maxine looked uncomfortable, making her twin look at her in concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Maxine didn't mention that she also copied every file from Wells computer to her flash drive.

...Cause you never know, blackmail could be useful.

"Rachel?" Chloe rasped.

"Um yeah, did you know Rachel?" Maxine asked, looking at Chloe.

The despair Chloe had felt before came back with a vengeance, making her heart clench painfully. "Y-yeah, she was...my best friend." Her voice was a mere whisper.

The twins shared a sympathetic look. They both glanced at the Missing person posters.

Maine looked guilty and felt terrible for bringing up a sore subject. "Shi-uh dog, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"Chloe!" A rough male voice immediately silenced her apology. The three turned to see a male security guard headed their way.

Chloe immediately scowled, muttering, "Step-douche" in the twins direction.

It clicked instantly.

 _'David Madsen is her step-dad?!'_ The twins thought in shock.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked, glaring at step-douche, _I mean_ , David.

"What the hell are you doing here? I already told you to stay off Blackwell grounds." David crossed his arms, standing tall.

"The ' _grounds_ ' aren't off limits to me asshole." Chloe scowled, crossing her own arms as well.

The twins shared a worried look, not sure whether or not to intervene, but when they saw David threatening step forward, they nodded to each other. As if their minds were connected, they both knew they had to draw the man's attention to something else. Something the both of them had to know.

Maximus spoke up first, "Excuse me, Mr. Madsen?"

The older man stopped his barrage of words, which had been directed at Chloe, and turned to the male twin, and grunted. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you think what you're doing is appropriate for someone of your age?"

Chloe just looked on in shock, not sure why Maximus intervened. He didn't even know her.

Maxine rummaged through her small side bag, looking for a photo.

"She's my step daughter, it's my job to look after her."

Maxine then spoke up, having found the photo she was looking for, and holding it behind her back, "By belittling her? By ordering her around? By making her feel guilty about putting up posters for her _missing_ friend?"

"She was expelled-"

"-which means she can't enter the classes, but she does have permission from the principle to put up the posters on campus." Maximus interrupted, making Chloe gape, wondering, _'How does he know that?!'_

Maximus continued, "And as head of security, you should've been informed, but it seems Wells _didn't_ inform you."

David scowled, his eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully.

Maximus glanced at Maxine, who nodded. "Now onto a different matter. I want to know why you've been taking photos and stalking Kate Marsh." Maximus's red eyes seemed to darken slightly.

David seemed surprised, before he responded stoically. "That is none of your concern."

"Really? A grown man stalking a young woman, how would the law think of you?" Maximus smirked.

"You have no proof." David growled.

Maxine was the one who spoke up this time. "Actually, we do." She displayed the photo of David hiding behind a tree, and aiming a camera at Kate, who was sitting on a bench.

"You've been following me." David muttered, eyes glancing between the twins.

"No, we've simply been keeping an eye on you." Maximus crossed his arms.

Chloe could only watch confusingly. This was something else entirely. But clearly David had been taking pictures of someone not aware of it. Creepy asshole.

"Kate has been bullied enough as it is, you following her is not something she needs." Maxine sighed, blue eyes sympathetic for her friend. She placed the picture in her bag discreetly.

David sighed tiredly. "Look, I, how do say this?... She could be doing drugs."

The twins eyes widened.

"Are you serious?! Kate?! You are so blind." Maximus scoffed. How could David be blind to the Vortex Club members, who all were occasionally seen to be high.

"Kate is innocent, she's not the type of person who would do drugs!" Maxine yelled, suddenly wanting to punch David in the face for suggesting such a thing.

Kate is a sweet person, and was the first person the twins made friends with when they arrived at Blackwell. When they met, the twins always felt the need to look after the innocent girl, and their protectiveness grew overtime.

"There's the video-"

"-We know about it." The twins interrupted with similar growls.

The video of Kate at that Vortex Club party. The video that caused Kate to be bullied by Victoria and her dogs, as well as the rest of Blackwell who would spread words around.

When Kate had asked them if they could go with her to the party, the twins were busy on the day the party was held, so they weren't able to accompany her. Dana, a friend of Maxine, assured the twins she would keep an eye on Kate. And what caused the twins heart to hurt was the fact that Kate had been so excited to go. But Kate had only ended up getting hurt.

From what they heard, from the guys and girls, Kate had made out with many people. They called Kate a ' _slut_ '. The twins hadn't been aware of the video at first, but after talking to Kate, after noticing her odd behavior, Kate mentioned that there was a video of her.

Kate had said she didn't remember any of it, and immediately alarm bells rang in their minds, _especially_ when she said that _Nathan,_ of all people, supposedly took her to a hospital.

It took all of Maxine's strength to keep her twin from pummeling the heir of the Prescotts, and demand answers.

The twins were especially pissed off when they noticed David Madsen tailing Kate, days after the Vortex Club party.

Hence Maxine taking photos of David in the wrong with her polaroid camera.

Better to have proof, otherwise you wouldn't be believed, something the twins had come to understand. Especially after what occurred years before.

"Then you must understand why I'm looking after her. I'm worried she's dealing with the wrong people." David explained.

"By taking photos of her?" Maxine asked sarcastically. "If anything, you're making your case even worse. I suggest you leave her alone or you may go through a severe accident."

"Was that a threat?" David asked, eyes dark.

The twins responded in unison, "No. A damn certainty."

"She's our friend, we won't allow you to make her feel even worse." Maxine said firmly. Maximus nodded at her words.

David sighed deeply. "Very well. I'll leave her alone, but just keep an eye on her."

He turned to Chloe, who had been silent through the confrontation, and said, "We'll talk later", before walking away.

Chloe just looked at the twins, awe in her eyes.

Maxine sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Sorry about that. We had to draw his attention to something else, something we had been planning on asking him."

"Nah it's cool. I didn't know he was tailing your friend. Man, that's fucked up." Chloe muttered, not knowing Step-douche, _David_ could be so damn creepy.

The bell rang.

"Looks like classes are gonna started soon." Chloe mused.

"Shit! We gotta go, Bro!" Maxine started pulling Maximus towards the direction of the classrooms. "It was cool meeting you Chloe!"

Maximus just waved good-bye.

Chloe just grinned. Maximus and Maxine, huh? They were definitely an interesting pair.

So this idea came to me after seeing the cool pictures at the top. And the idea seemed interesting, so I wrote this. Although I'm not sure if it should be a full length if any of you find it interesting, let me know by leaving a comment, whether to continue it or not!Not sure about the time powers though.

Until the next update!

-Rinku


End file.
